The present invention concerns a novel method and device for treating an aneurysm of a patient and, more particularly, a method and device in which an embolic device is maintained within the aneurysm.
A well-known method of treating an aneurysm of a vessel wall includes the placement of a number of embolic coils within the aneurysm. Typically, a deployment device is used to introduce the coils, one by one, via a microcatheter, into the aneurysm. In wider neck aneurysms, it has been found that the embolic coils tend to migrate back to the parent vessel, which may result in occlusion of the parent vessel. Further, migration of the coil or coils back into the parent vessel may cause the coil or coils to be moved by the blood into another portion of the vessel, creating potentially serious problems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for maintaining an embolic device within an aneurysm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that is relatively simple in operation for treating an aneurysm.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for treating an aneurysm of a patient in which migration of the embolic device back into the parent vessel wall is prevented.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaso-occlusive device in which an embolization element is anchored within a patient""s aneurysm.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating an aneurysm of a patient. The method comprises the steps of introducing into the patient""s aneurysm an embolization element that is adapted to reduce or block the blood flow into the aneurysm. The embolization element includes an expandable member. A stent is introduced into a vessel leading to and communicating with the aneurysm, with the stent becoming compressed against the inner wall of the vessel for anchoring the embolization element.
In the illustrative embodiment of the invention, the embolization element comprises a collapsible framework supporting a mesh or membrane. The mesh or membrane comprises a biocompatible material from the group consisting of PVA, PVP and collagen. The embolization element is generally cup-shaped and has a cross sectional area that, when introduced into the aneurysm, reduces or restricts blood flow into the aneurysm.
In the illustrative embodiment, the helical member comprises a coil having an enlarged proximal end and an enlarged distal end. The coil further comprises a radiopaque coil overlying a core wire with the enlarged ends restricting the movement of the core wire relative to the radiopaque coil.
In the illustrative embodiment of the invention, the introducing steps include the steps of providing a deployment device for carrying and delivering the embolization element. The deployment device and the embolization element are introduced into the vessel of the patient via a microcatheter. The embolization element is positioned in a desired location in the aneurysm and is released from the deployment device. In the illustrative embodiment, the embolization element and the helical member are introduced simultaneously.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims, and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.